ROYALS
by willikers
Summary: It was their fate that can never be changed. Unknowingly, their destinies were intertwined with each others. Together, they will overcome darkness - Only if they believe. {rotbtd fic}
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My take on 'The Pitch-attack AU', so I hope this will be worth your time. Also, Im sorry for the errors that will be displayed throughout this fic. I really have no idea what Im writing and Im not the best at English u_u.

••

He was a very hatred-filled man indeed. But wasn't it appropriate, though? Considering he was the infamous 'Boogey-man', a title he didn't wanted not need.

From his war with the guardians, he was growing weaker by the minute. Less and less children believed in him, and now, he was living in complete isolation again. After feeling the sensation of being seen, what man could give that up? Who would want to live forever without being seen nor heard? Anyway man would go completely mental. So his state was, in a way, completely understandable.

With the slender figure of his, he slipped into the shadows, travelling through it as he slithered in a hide-out that resembled a burrow. It was a very dull looking one compared to North nor the Tooth Fairy's. The walls were grey- coloured boulders. Candle-light shone the room with an ominous aura.

There were hardly any decorations in the burrow besides the grand, golden sandglass that was taller than the ceiling and had little tubes attached from the very bottom of the glass then to the very top. The little globe that was speckled with glowing dust was accompanied by it.

A man, much more older than Pitch, stepped out of the shadows and inspected the sandglass. He adjusted his glasses that sat on the tip on his nose, then with a very wrinkly, skeleton-looking finger, he tapped the sandglass. -Making some sand fall into the pit.

With a very quiet step, the boogeyman revealed himself to the other male, hands clasped behind his back as he stood in a very elegant posture. "Hello old friend." He greeted mockingly.

The other man did not bother to stare at him as his eyes was completely fixed on the sandglass. "Do not call me 'friend'. We are hardly acquaintances." He replied with a croaky voice - indicating that he had not talked to anyone for a couple of hundred years.

"Let's not act folly now, Father of Time." Pitch replied, taking cautious steps towards the other man. "Let's get straight to business, shall we?"

"Do not call me that." Father of Time replied. He turned to face Pitch, his appearance now visible and not hidden by the shadow. He was a man with a slightly droopy face. A beard that extended to the floor. With his black coat and frown, he did not look appealing to the children indeed. "You are here to ask again.. Then I presume you already know my answer."

"I do, but I won't take no for an answer." Pitch replied calmly.

"I told you, no. Tampering with someone's time is as bad as tampering with the balance of nature." Father of Time explained with the gruff voice of his. One skeleton-like hand exited his robes, only to make the gesture of 'shoo-ing' Pitch like he was some sort of animal. "Leave, now. You're wasting your time. And trust me on this, boy. Your time is running out."

Pitch sneered. From his nightmare sand, he had formed a horse out of the shadows. "I don't like repeating myself, old man."

Turning to the horse, he patted her. "Now my little nightmare, attack."

And a second passes and the controller of time was down to his knees. But for him, vision of black clouded his sight. Screams and wails of despair flooded through his eardrums. It felt like an eternity of never-ending torture. And he knew all too well that, that was just the beginning.

~•~

And that was the prologue, folks! I cross my heart that my chapters will be much more longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

•

I'm sorry but I have exams so the updates will take longer.

••

Rapunzel's life was pure bliss.

She was very, very happy. She had finally found her real parents, and met a man that would be willing to spend eternity with her. She was free from the wretched tower she had spent 18 years in.

Her hands intertwined with her fiancée's. As they took a midnight stroll in the palace garden, she kept herself from smiling too much.

"You look like you're keeping a secret." Eugene pointed out, smiling lightly.

Tucking a strand behind her ear, she replied., "I'm not.. I'm just happy, you know? I mean I've missed out on so much things when I was stuck in that tower.. And know.. It's all over-whelming in a good-way-" Quickly stopping herself from talking further, she bit her bottom lip, gently. "Sorry, am I rambling? I'm a bit frazzled."

"Yeah you are." Eugene replied, leading her back inside since the wind started to go colder than before. "But there's one thing good about you being kept in that tower."

She looked up to him, curiously. "And what was that?"

"It made me find you."

She snorted at his reply. It was certainly cheesy and she couldn't help herself from giggling. She stopped as she reached her bedroom doors. (Since the bedroom she had asked for was close to the garden). "Good things happen to those who wait, I suppose."

He smiled at her, then pecking her forehead a good-night kiss. "Night, Rapunzel."

"Good night, Eugene." Rapunzel said with a small smile, watching her fiancé walk away. As he left, she closed her doors behind her, then ran to her bed as her face was flushed red with embarrassment in a good-way. She certainly felt butterflies floating around her stomach.

Keeping herself from squealing, she squeezed the nearby pillow. Pascal laughed at her.

"Oh shush Pascal." Rapunzel commented, flicking the light switch off then lighting her bedside candle. "Anyway, get some sleep. We have a very big day tomorrow."

The chameleon replied with a small salute that made her giggle. She let her body fall into her soft mattress, her eyes slowly closing from the fatigue and loss of energy.

••

The girl groaned as she felt her mattress feel a bit harder than it usually is. She also felt a small heat from the back of her neck, which was very odd because she only felt that when she had her magical hair-

Rapunzel shot up, eyes widening at the sight of the hand-painted bedroom. She breathed heavily as her eyes frantically search throughout the room, from the red curtains to the wooden cabinet, not accepting the fact that her nightmare came back and the landscape she was in was truly real.

"No." She chocked out after a few second of silence, staring at the long, golden locks that draped over the bed and to the floor. "No." She choked out again, feeling herself quite close to tears.

Slender fingers pulled the curtains open, revealing a slender woman with black coal-coloured hair. - A woman Rapunzel had called 'Mother' for the first 17 years of her life. "What's the matter, flower?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"No!" The girl screamed, thrashing around her sheets, frantically finding a portal back to her 'heaven'. How can such a thing happen? She was supposed to get married to Eugene! She was supposed to be the queen, be with her family till the end of their days. Her plans with her fiancé of getting married, settling down together in a cottage, having children- gone?

"Rapunzel, why are you acting like this?" Gothel asked as if the days that Rapunzel left the tower never existed.

"You.. You were supposed to be dead!" She blurted out. "You fell off the tower, turned to dust and died!"

"I would never! -"

"It's true!" Rapunzel cried out, standing up as she gathered her hair. "You are not my mother! You kidnapped me when I was 2. I'm the lost princess of Corona!"

"Where you going?" The woman's tone was much harsher as Rapunzel forcefully made her way through Gothel, heading to the only entrance of the tower.

"What I should've done 17 years ago."

She hooked her golden locks to the lever, made sure that Pascal was hanging on her dress. Taking a deep breath in, she jumped off her tower, relying on her hair to keep her from falling.

Taking a quick look back at the tower, her eyes widened as she saw Gothel look down on her with merciless eyes, then pulled her hair off the lever. Now, the girl was sure she was falling to her death.

Her eyes stung with tears, she could feel her body heading to the ground in such a fast motion. She held her breath as her body hit the ground, and the roots of the trees dragged her down to the depths of the earth.


End file.
